Full Control
by Timeglitch
Summary: <html><head></head>Portal AU: Wheatly wins. He will start his own Wheatly Laboratories, but how will it go? "I just finished my final test, and this is my reward."</html>


Hello! Wheatly here! I just did it. Like, o my god, I did it. I feel really good right now. I just finished my final test, and this is my reward. Aperture science will no longer exist. Now Wheatly laboratories starts. To prove everyone that I'm not a moron, this will be a log full of my great works. Take that, fatty and potato.

Day one: First day after doing it. Actually killing them. Both of them. Sorted out the whole exploding facility problem I had going, then it turned out to be some kind of warm water leak over some sensors! Easily fixed of course. Not a problem.

Day two: Tried cleaning up the facility today. Then I realized that I had way better things to do! Like, designing tests! Lots of 'em! Infinite tests! It's going to be perfect. I'm keeping this log up every day, since I like it so much.

Day five: …just realized two things. One, I now got a lot of tests. Very hard to solve, also very, very deadly to any humans. But, well, no humans. Umm. Guess I can fix that later? Also, being so busy with producing those tests, well, I kinda forgot this log. I guess no-one will read it anyway. Since I will probably kill them before they can. Or, let them test. You know, with the tests I just made.

Day twelve: Still no changes. Usual startup as normal, although the leak started again. Seems like I can't fix it this time. I can't really reach there, since some testing debris fell on top of it. And to remove the debris I have to destroy the test above it. Ha! Like I'm going to smash such a pretty, deadly test to pieces. Never gonna happen. I can live with those explosion and overheating warnings, I thirty: Bored to death, that's what I am. I'm so bored I can't even get myself to write these logs on time, or clean up the facility. Also, the warnings every five minutes really start to irritate me. I already told that bloody announcer! I know, I know, the facility is going to blow into the sky because of some water leaking on some cables with sensors on them! Really though, that's not going to happen. I'll probably shut that announcer's bloody speaker sometime. That'll teach him.

Day sixty: Not. A. Single. Thing. To. Do. Yeah, maybe cleaning up. I tried a little testing with my "greatest inventions ever" again, but, well, they're rubbish at it. They had to push three buttons simultaneously to solve it, and it took them six hours! Six hours! If I could just go up there, and pick a human out of the big human nest, I think that's what they live in, I would pick someone like, Chell, probably. This feels really hard to say, but, I guess I shouldn't have killed her. I should have made her test for the rest of her life! Her adopted fat life. But, it couldn't be like that. I hope those cubes will become better at testing.

Day ninety: It gets a little lonely in here. Also, a little green. Like, lots of plants started invading the place again. Almost looks like when I just got to the conclusion I should check on the humans, and found ten-thousand flipping vegetables! First I felt kinda attacked, but now, I'm starting to like it. A little green feel, if you know what I mean. The green touch to this always been soilless, black and white facility.

Day one hundred and twenty: I just discovered the plants love to grow into the testing chambers. I don't really know why, you'd think that filthy mud I placed there would keep them away, but now test chambers are full of them. Ah well, guess it makes for a better challenge for the test subjects, if I will ever get some again.

Day one hundred and fifty: I feel bored. And sick. I haven't been able to really test since Chell was shot into space. What I did with that sorry thing of a potato you ask? Let's say some bird probably had a nice stew that evening. Talking about birds, they really like the nature settling in here. Build themselves some prickly nests, I almost got a complete ecosystem to take care of. As long as they stay out of the main control room, I don't really mind though.

Day one hundred and eighty one: I just discovered why the bloody announcer warned me all those times ago. That pipes leaking, were right over some really important cables. Those cables basically made my life a little better by making me able to see everything in the facility. Now they've worn out, and I'm basically blind, except for the main control room. I don't have any idea what's going on in the facility. It's probably becoming something jungle-like. Still waiting for the tigers to come and knock at the door.

Day two hundred and nine: I'm scared. The vines started breaking in here, and the water leaks probably killed the electricity. I'm living on an emergency supply right now, but I can't see anything anymore. Water started leaking from the roof, getting into my wires and gears, making life highly unpleasant with regular shocks. I don't know how long this will take for me to fix.

Day two hundred and twenty eight: Nothing to see, nothing to do, nothing to feel. I just reached the conclusion I should have fixed this a long time ago, and now, it is too late. Wheatly laboratories won't even get a year celebration, and that kind of saddens me. Nobody is a winner here. The plants also got some electricity damage… now, and the birds just.. left. Guess they might be the….. only winners. Except….. if they got eaten…. by tigers of course. The emergency…. electricity supply is almost empty, and it feels like I got only a few….. days left…. I….. am….. running out…. of….-

[ELECTRICITY CURRENTLY ON 0%. SHUTTING DOWN APERTURE SCIENCE FACILITY. GOODBYE, AND THANKS FOR WORKING WITH US.]


End file.
